Of Comas and Cockroacches?
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: Li's in a coma and Eriol comes for a vist. What's with the cockroaches you ask? Well you will just have to read and find out for yourself.


OF COMAS AND   
COCKROACHES?   
By, Chibi Shinigmi  
  
  
C.S. Hey it's me Chibi Shinigmai C.S. for short.  
Li: O great here she goes again T_T  
Eriol: What's a matter Li you don't like C.S. Stories?  
Li: No!  
C.S. WHY YOU! That is staring contest right now!  
Li: Fine *stares*  
C.S.: *stares*  
Eriol: Um while these two are having the staring contest why don't you read the story ^_^, and remember C.S. dose not own card captor Saurka or anything related to it. Even thought she whishes. See you after the Story. ^_^  
  
  
Eriol paced back and froth. He had been doing just that for about the last half an hour. Suppi and Nakuru watch him. They were worried about their young master. Eriol had gotten a call from Tomoyo saying that Li was in the hospital. Li had decided to live in Japan with Sakura. It had been 5 years since Eriol had seen his 'relative'. They had wrote and called each other to keep in touch.  
  
"Li's in the hospital Eriol he's been beat up pretty bad. He was protecting Sakura from these guys. They surrender him and began to beat him senseless. Sakura took a chance and used the windy card on them. They went running. Li's in a coma" Eriol remembered Tomoyo telling him that this morning.  
  
"Li's going to be all right isn't he, Eriol?" Nakuru asked, sadly.  
  
" I don't know, I really don't know." Was Eriol only answer as he shook his head.   
  
Eriol remembered Li's goodbye to him when he went back to England. "We should keep in touch; you're the only 'relative' that I can stand."Li had said with a smirk.  
  
They had, in fact they where going to go for a visit this Christmas. Christmas which was just two weeks away. "Where going to Japan." Eriol informed his guardians. They nodded their heads and went to go pack. Eriol when over to the mantel and picked up a picture that was there. In the picture were Sakura, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, himself, Nakuru, Kero ,Suppi-sun, and Li. They were smiling all but Li and Touya, they were smiling yes, but giving each other side glancing death stares. Eriol smiled a little to himself, placing the picture back on the mantel he went to go pack.  
  
****  
  
Eriol rang the bell of the Kinomoto house. Sakura opened the door. "Eriol so I guess you heard. Please come in." She said as she open up the door more and stepped aside.   
  
"Thank you "Eriol said and came inside. Eriol and Saurka went inside and sat down on the couch. "How is he?"Eriol asked, a worried look on his face. Sakursa looked up at Eriol tears in her eyes.  
  
"His stable but, he's still in the coma, he's breathing on his on and stuff but he won't wake up." Sakura said as she place her hand over her face and cried in to them.  
  
"There ,there. Everything is going to be all right. It's not your fault. There, there. Shhh." Eriol said as he took her in his arms and let her cry on to his shoulder.  
  
"Do, do you want to go see him?" Sakura sobbed on to his chest.   
  
"When you're ready, we can go."Eriol told her as he stroked her hair.   
" All right." Sakura said she was still sobbing a bit. After about five minutes. Sakura, Kero and Eriol were off to the hospital.  
  
****  
  
Eriol, Sakura and Kero (she was holding him like a stuffed animal) were in front of Li's room. Eriol opened the door. There was Li. His right arm was in a cast, his left eye was covered up and he had countless black and blues. On the chair next to the bed was Touya. He was wachted Li's steady heart beat on he monitor. Touya turned his head and gave the tree a small smile.  
"Touya you are the last person I would have expected to be here."Eriol said a little shocked.  
  
"Well the brat did save my sister from who knows what. So I suopes this is my why of repaying the faire." Touya said as he when back to watching the monitor.  
  
"He's been here since it happen." Sakura whispered to Eriol.  
  
"Touya maybe you should get some rest I'll watch him."Eriol told him, seeing that the poor boy had not gotten much sleep.  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes at Eriol.  
  
"Trust me."Eriol said.  
  
Touya side."Well I do need some sleep." He said. Then Eriol turned to Sakura.   
  
"Sakura would you do me a favorer. Could you get Suppi, Some thing tells me it's going to me a long night." Eriol said as He looked at the monitor.  
  
****  
It was 12:29 am when it happened, "BEEEEEEEEEEEP" Came the monitor.   
Li had faltlined.  
  
Eriol awake with a jerk sending Suppi, whom had been sleeping on his lap to the ground.  
  
"Nurse!! " Eriol yelled.   
  
A Nurse came in to the room as fast as she could.   
"O My God!" She said before she ran out getting the doctor with the eke machine.   
  
They pushed Eriol out of the why and began to revive Li. Eriol who was now standing at the door. He linked his mind with Li.   
  
"Syaran Li! If you die tonight and leave poor Sakura alone in this world I will make sure that you get reincarnated as a cockroach!!!" Eriol projected into his Li's mind.  
  
After all in some sense wasn't Sakura on some level Eriol daughter as well? And no father wanted to see his little girl sad. Just when the doctors were about to give up hope. The monitor began to beep steadily. The doctors and Nurses let out sighs of relief. Then an amazing thing happen. Li opened his eyes looked straight at the door where Eriol was standing and said.  
  
"1! I would never leave Sakura alone! 2! No one is reincarnating me as a cockroach!! I REPEAT! NO ONE!"   
  
Eriol smiled and shock his head. The doctors and nurse gave each other strange looks and walked out the door. Eriol walked in and picked up Suppi who had been trampled on   
  
"Aspirin I need aspirin" the small winged cat said.  
  
Li Turned his head towered Eriol. "Who long have I been out?" Li asked him.  
  
"Three days." Eriol said.  
  
  
***  
  
"LI!"Sakura said as she wrapped he arms around Li.  
  
"Oww! Sakura please I'm not fully healed yet." Li told her.  
  
"Oh sorry." Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
Li looked around the room at his friends each had brought him a gift. Yukito had broth him a nice bunch of flowers, Touya at first glance had brought him a can of chocolate covered peanuts, but when he open the can, a bunch of fake snakes came out given Li quite a scare, Nakuru and Suppi had broth some 'get well soon' balloons for him, Tomoyo had give him some very fine and expensive Swiss chocolate and Sakura had given him a home made get well card. Li liked Sakura's gift the best. Looking around some more Li could not find Eriol.  
  
" Where's Eriol?" Li asked.  
  
"O he said something about getting you a pet?" Suppi said, as he made sure that Kero did not try and eat the chocolate.  
  
Just then Eriol walked in, with a small gift-wrapped tank. Li slowly sat up. Eriol smiled and gave Li the tank. Li remove the paper and looked in to the tank. There inside was gavel a small plant and a bug, a large one at that. It was dark brown and little brown and hiss when Kero tapped the tank to see if it was still alive.   
  
"What is it?" Kero asked Eriol.  
  
"It's a Madagascar hissing cockroach." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
Li just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Eriol smiled at Li.  
  
~End~  
  
Li: *blink*  
C.S.: There! I win!  
Li: T_T  
Eriol: We hoped you liked the story ^_^  
C.S: Yes and Please review thank you ^_^  
Eriol: Bye-bye  
C.S.: Chow  
Li: Sayonara   



End file.
